The Prank of Christmas Day
by PotterheadAlex
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to Outofthisworldgal. Luke and Alex celebrate Christmas together for the first time and after some rude interruptions, they have a little festive fun. (Part of The Girl That Connects Them universe and is just a oneshot set before the actual story. Alex is my OC and go read my other story if you enjoy this oneshot)


_The Prank of Christmas Day_

Alex had never really experienced Christmas before she came to camp Half-Blood. The Orphanage where she had lived the majority of her life was run by a bitter man named Mr. Brown. The only thing that man did was leave Alex bad memories and scars.

So when Luke found out that she had never celebrated Christmas, he decided to go all out. He made sure to steal candy candies and tell 6 year old Alex all about Christmas.

Luke loved the way Alex's eyes shined when he talked about Santa or magical reindeer. He owed it to Thalia to make Christmas special for Alex. He was determined and nothing would stop him, not even the annoying children of Aphrodite.

Luke cursed inwardly, _those damn children of __l__ove. _Cabin 10 had been going to extreme lengths in order to prove Luke had a heart. Of course he did, but that's not the point!

Everyone knew Alex was Luke's weakness. It only took one look from Alex in order for Luke to say yes to whatever she wanted. This caused the children of Aphrodite to follow Luke and Alex around hoping to catch him in a moment of softness.

He was totally not going to let that happen. He had a reputation to uphold. _Okay_ so technically he didn't but he swore if another person snuck into the Hermes cabin to take a picture of Alex, cuddled up with him as they slept, he was going to do something. He didn't know what but he was going to do something, just they watch!

This might have been the beginning of what Luke likes to call "The Prank of Christmas Day."

It was Christmas day and camp was having their annual Christmas party. Luke had been separated from Alex by Annabeth who had wanted to spend some time with him and to give him a present.

When she finally let him go he had looked for Alex but she seemed to have disappeared. He decided to look in her favorite spot. He found her sitting alone on the sand staring at the sea. Luke knew who her godly father was and as much as Alex hated him, she couldn't stop the connection she felt with water.

"Hey" He said to her softly as he put down the package he had, before he sat down next to her. The package was a gift for Alex and Luke had wrapped it all by himself, which is why it didn't look as flattering as the ones from the Athena or Aphrodite cabins.

Alex leaned against him. He noticed she had a wrapped present with her, just like him. He wondered who it was for.

"Hey" She breathed out. Luke leaned down to kiss her hair. It was gesture he did quite frequently in order to get Alex more conformable with affection.

"What are you doing here by yourself honey?" Luke asked her. Alex blushed at the nickname but she smiled.

"Too loud, needed to get away" Alex murmured. Luke nodded his head in agreement.

Alex shifted and turned to him. She grabbed the gift next to her and shoved it gently into his arms Luke was startled and almost dropped it but caught it at the last moment.

"Here" she said, her face flushing pink in embarrassment. Luke blushed but accepted it.

He opened it to see a small letter written in Alex's oddly neat handwriting.

"_Merry Christmas Luke!_

_Thank you for being there for me and taking care of me. It means alot. I love you lots big brother._

_Your little sis_

_Alex"_

Luke smiled softly and his heart grew three sizes. He put the letter down and saw the actual present. He smiled widely, it was a framed picture of them together.

Luke hugged her tightly. "I love it Ally"

Alex blushed and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm glad you like it"

"Of course I'd love it, it's from you" He told her. He put everything back into the box and gave her, her gift.

Alex blushed even more, " You didn't have to get me anything Blondie"

Luke just rolled his blue eyes, "Just open it"

Alex opened it very carefully and she gasped when she saw it.

In the box was a black sweater with a Caduceus symbol on the front and an ocean inspired bracelet.

"Luke I love it!" She said as she reached over to hug him. Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Ally" He said to her. Luke was enjoying their moment together when-

"AWW!"

"Shut up Mitchell he'll hear us!"

"Lavender you're stepping on my hand"

"Deal with it Herman."

Both Luke and Alex turned over and saw multiple people watching from the bushes behind them. It was the entire Aphrodite cabin and Hermione Granger, one of Alex's best friends

Luke growled and he saw Alex's sea green eyes narrow angrily.

"Have you been watching us?" Alex said dangerously

Alex was the sweetest person on the entire planet but Alex had the worst temper and if you pissed her off you were in serious trouble. Like _serious_ trouble.

"No?"Lavender asked.

Alex glared fiercely. "Leave!"

They all ran off in fear of Alex's temper.

Alex turned to Luke, a familiar glint in her eyes."Time for a little prank"

Luke smirked, he knew there was a reason why she was so similar to him and his siblings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Aphrodite cabin was locked when Alex and Luke set their plan forward. Alex took out a hair pin and unlocked the door with it. Luke smirked, he had taught her well. The cabin was empty which worked wonders in their favor.

Luke followed Alex to where their clothes and beauty products were. He turned to Alex and smirked widely.

_Oh this was going to be good._

When they were done, Luke and Alex left the Aphrodite cabin and went to their own cabin. They slept with smiles as they dreamt of what would occur the next morning.

When Luke heard the screams, he chuckled. Alex and him had gotten ready for the day and we're on their way to breakfast.

He followed everyone else to the Aphrodite cabin. Outside Drew and Lavender were standing furiously. He held in a laugh as he saw Drew's pink hair and Lavender's black clothing. _Oh yeah this was too good._

Everyone had laughed and most went back to doing their regular scheduled activities. Luke and Alex hadn't knowing a confrontation was about to occur. And it did when Drew and Lavender spotted Alex and him.

"Y-You did this!" Drew accused loudly as she pointed at them.

Alex blinked and gave her an innocent look, "Did what?"

Drew let out a frustrated noise before she huffed.

"All of our clothes are black and there is pink hair dye in our shampoos and you two did this!"

"Us?" Alex asked offended. "Why we would never!"

Lavender gave Alex a deadpanned look. "I get Alex, we're even now. Now how long is this going to last?"

Alex gave her a look as Luke and her began to walk away "A week...or two!"

"Or two!?"

Luke snickered as Alex and him walked away. He looked at Alex fondly. She was adorable and totally his favorite.

"Just wait till they realize I took their hair straighteners" Alex said suddenly and snickered.

Suddenly there were shrieks of "ALEX!"

Alex laughed and Luke joined her. Oh yeah.

_He loved this brat._

_**(A/N) Awwh wasn't that just the cutest! This one shot is dedicated to Outofthisworldgal for helping me with the prophecy. Sorry for this being so late, it should've been up by christmas but it wasn't and I apologize. Happy New Year my kitties! Here's for another year of Alex!**_

_**-A**_


End file.
